


He Always Comes Back

by Destiyell



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: 13x01, Angst, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Funeral, POV Sam Winchester, Season 12 finale, dean is really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiyell/pseuds/Destiyell
Summary: Sam wishes he had as much hope as his brother.





	He Always Comes Back

**Author's Note:**

> The only explanation I'll take for the pyre existing.  
> Apologies in advance.

Dean still hasn't moved by the time Sam comes out of the house.  
A yell is on the tip of Sam's tongue; something about the child inside the house, about lucifer, about how the hell they're supposed to get out of this mess. The words never leave his mouth, though. Sam stops in his tracks when he sees Dean, still kneeling in the dirt by Castiel's body. The angel hasn't moved-still dead-and something in Sam's heart aches at that realization.  
"Dean?"  
Dean doesn't answer. Sam takes a breath, pushes himself to move. He steps off of the porch, walks over and stands next to Dean. Dean's eyes never leave Castiel's face, as if he believes the staring will force him awake again. Sam wishes it would work that way.  
He stays next to his brother, not saying anything-because what do you even say? Their best friend is dead.  
Sam loses track of the time after a while. The sun comes up over the mountains in the distance, another day starting as if nothing horrible has happened. One look down reminds Sam of the night's events, though, and he blinks back tears.  
Dean still hasn't moved.  
Sam turns and walks away carefully, quietly, and begins to gather the wood.  
Dean doesn't move.  
Sam piles the wood up. Heads to the impala for more supplies. Tests the weight on the pyre-forces more tears away-steps back to see his work. Then he heads back.  
Dean still hasn't moved.  
He's staring at Castiel, his cheeks wet. Sam pretends not to notice. He moves carefully, leans down a little to take hold of Castiel's coat.  
He's heavy-wearing far too many clothes and covered in blood, and Sam can't lift him alone.  
"Dean?"  
Dean doesn't move.  
Sam sighs, and tries again to lift Castiel. His body moves easier this time, and Sam tries not to watch his head loll to one side.  
Dean moves, just slightly, looking up.  
"Sammy?"  
He sounds hurt. Sam glances at him, then nods toward the pyre. "Can you help?"  
His own voice is rough, so he coughs but doesn't say anything more.  
Dean follows his gaze, and it's as if a switch has been flipped. He's on his feet in seconds, reaching for Castiel and pulling him away from Sam. Sam stumbles a bit from the loss, watching Dean curiously. Dean holds Castiel against him protectively, his eyes wet. "We are not burning him."  
Sam blinks. "But Dean, he's-"  
"No. We're not..." Dean closes his eyes, makes a face as if he's in a great deal of pain, and takes a breath. "He'll come back, Sam."  
His voice is quiet, pleading.  
Desperate. "He always comes back."  
Sam wants it to be true. He wants there to be a reason to keep Castiel's body around; he wants to feel that hope he'd had when Dean died-that there was something that could be done.  
He isn't so hopeful, but he nods.  
Dean doesn't loosen his grip on Castiel. He's scrunching the trench coat up, getting blood on his own clothes, but he doesn't seem to care. He looks at the pyre one more time, and shakes his head. He carries Castiel to the impala, opens the back door, and carefully lays his body across the seat. "We'll take him home. If we have to bury him..." He takes a breath. "We'll do it there."  
At the moment, it seems everything else can wait. They'll come back here, Sam knows, and they'll deal with the mess that's been made. But for now, Dean just wants to get his angel home.  
Sam isn't going to argue with that.


End file.
